Sherlock and John's Reunion
by Sherlocked610
Summary: First of All THIS IS NOTHING ABOUT JOHNLOCK! After three endless long Years John finally gets into the Mystery that Sherlock was never dead. And why he actually faked his death. What had Sherlock done in these years? Who was all christened? And what will they say after this long time?
1. Prologue

Proloug:

"Three Years by now. Three Years since I've saw him jump."

_"That's what People do don't they? Leave a Note..."_

_"Goodbye, John."_

"I can't get these few little sentences out of myhead. They're stuck."

After three Years John still couldn't figured the great mystery's about Sherlock out , but they're still in his Mind. For him it doesn't make any sense at all after these long time. But one Thing is absolutely clear to him:

He believes in Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 1

John is sitting there in his old Apartment. The one he lived before he moved in with Sherlock. Although he really liked Mrs. Hudson and the Baker Street he couldn't imagine to life in the apartment where he once lived with Sherlock. He was still writing his Blog on the Internet, but without the Cases he solved with Sherlock, It began to gets quite boring. He haven't had these many Followers as he once had but he was still carrying on. Maybe his old Therapist were right. Maybe it helps him to get over all these.

When he was in Afghanistan, he saw how one of his friends died and he just couldn't get over it.

The same like at Sherlock Case.

He was actually thinking a lot about their last conversation, because it doesn't make sense to him. Why would Sherlock says he's a Fake? Why should he invented Moriarty? And why is it all a Magic Trick? It doesn't make sense at all.

By now he wasn't thinking that much about Sherlock. A short Time after Sherlock fell he thought it might be a trick and he is still alive, but after three long years you give your hopes up.

Since Sherlock died, he hasn't had Contact to Molly or Lestrade or even Mycroft.

After the Funeral he wasn't talking to any of them.

He had an actually big fight with Mycrroft at the Funeral. He just couldn't imagine why Mycroft hasn't helped his brother. His own Brother! Mycroft is in some Ways The British Government, so why can't he just helped his brother once?  
And at the Funeral he wasn't sad at all. He was just like always. And this is something John just couldn't understand.

There he sit. On his bed and stares out of the Window. Suddenly he couldn't get any air. By now it was pretty stuffy in his tiny apartment, He has to go outside. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and ran out of the Flat. As he arrived downstairs and took a few deep breathes he recognises a car, and a women he hasn't seen for a very long time. This couldn't be, could it?

"Hello John. It's been a while."

" Oh God, no. Mycroft know that he can call me? By now there is no Sherlock Holmes who could follow me! And he knows exactly that I don't want to talk to him!"

"Keep Calm, John Keep Calm. It is something really important and Mr. Holmes need to see you right now."

"No."

"Excuse me? What do you mean , no "?

"Just no. I won't get into this damn car and get abducted to some scary parking house to talk to Mycroft about something – and I'm sure about that one fact- unimportant! Just tell him I got shot when you wanted to abduct me! Afternoon!"

And with these Words he left. He doesn't know why he get so angry, but he didn't want to see Mycroft right now. After three Years where they haven't talked a word to each other he just doesn't want to be abducted again and play the whole game another time.

He actually didn't know where he was going. Just running away from that black car, from his flat, from Mycroft , from the Memory's.  
He just stopped as he realised he was in the city centre of London. At this one Adress.

221b Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 2

There he stands.

In front of his old home. The Place where he lived with Sherlock. He had to stand there a few minutes because suddenly Mrs Hudson appears in the door and asked:

"John! Oh dear , Hello!. It's like I haven't seen you for a thousand years! Oh dear. Would you like to come inside and have a cup of tea?"

John needed a Moment to realise things, before he answered very surprised.

" Oh.. ehm... yes of course."

He had to force himself to go through the door, but it was a lot easier then it was for three years. Everything is the same like it was for three years. The Smells. The same Wallpaper. The same Mirror over this little table. Everything like before.

After Mrs. Hudson made the Tea, they chattered for a long time about unnecessary things, until John asked the one Question he had all the Time.

"So... uhm.. The Flat. I mean the Flat upstairs, the one where I'd lived for a several time. Does anybody live in there? "

" Well not exactly, no. I can't get anybody interested for that bloody thing. So I've stopped trying it and left everything like it was. You know when Sherlock lived here..."

" Ehm.. would you mind if I go upstairs and look around? It's just... uhm... you know..."

"Of course I know. You can go upstairs, It's open and I will leave you alone"

"Thank you."

He walked upstairs, and every step still squeak like it did for three years. He passed the door and it literally staggered him. Everything was untouched. There was the skull on the sill, The old leather chair. Everything, like Sherlock would still live in here. John goes towards the Window with the large curtain. He slides the curtain and look down the street.

"Oh God no."

In front of 221b Baker Street parked the black car , with the Lady who can't get off her mobile phone.

He ran downstairs to Mrs. Hudson

" I know it's an actually unusual question , but is here any back door where I can go out without being seen by anyone? "

" Well you could go through the terrace, and then jump over the fence. After that there is this small lane, and you come out at the neighbour house. From there on you know the Way."  
" Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I'm coming to visit you soon. Bye."

He leaves, and go exactly the Way Mrs. Hudson has described.

While he was climbing over the Fence, he realise he has no reason to run away from Mycroft. But he just doesn't want to see him. And if it would be so important, Mycroft should call him. Who would follow him now, when Sherlock isn't there any more?

He ran home, but with a huge detour,just in case the black car is waiting somewhere. When he finally got for his front door he was assuaged but then he heard this voice behind him, that tells him , that he lost.

" You cant run away. You know we will always find you John Watson."

John took a deep breath, and reminds himself that he can't scream again on this street.

" What is so important that Mycroft want to tell me , after three years of not speaking to each other? I mean if it would be so important, why can't he call me like a normal person? Sherlock isn't here any more! He can't follow me everywhere! So why this whole Secretiveness?"  
" Mr .Holmes needs to see you."

" You know what you can tell him something from me. We haven't talked in three years, and I'm absolutely fine with that, but now there is nobody who could follow me everywhere! He knows that Sherlock isn't here any more, so who the hell, could follow me? Nobody. Right. So of he wants something, he should call me or visit me personal! Good day "

He goes through his door and sighed out loud.


	4. Chapter 3

" Why should Mycroft wants to talk to me? Maybe it was important. But why should he let himself abduct? Who could follow him? And why does the Women said Mr. Holmes? Doesn't she usually said Mycroft? Or did she ever mentioned his Name? No I'm just getting myself confused"

John sit there in his apartment, staring at a wall and just thinks about what happened today.

Why now?

In the last time, everything around as a little bit strange. He has his old nightmare again, last week he had seen Kitty Riles in the Supermarket, talking to someone on the phone about Richard Brook, and it's possible his eyes played him a trick but he could swear that he had seen Irene Adler.

All these Questions in his mind.

Why does Kitty still care about Richard Brook?

Why does Moriarty still act like Richard Brook?

Was this really Irene Adler?

What does Mycroft want from him ?

Why now?

He decided to forget this whole day and just go to bed. He did, and after this night full of nightmares, everything seems to be normal again.

He hasn't see Irene Adler, Kitty Riley, The Women from Mycroft's People, The black car, or Mycroft.

So it couldn't be something so important.

Everything goes back to normal, and he keeps living like nothing happened. But this changed the next Wednesday. He just go out of his flat, for buying groceries, as the black car with the Women appears , from nothing. John sighed.

"Oh God. OK Listen. Before you say anything if Mycroft isn't sitting in this car, in personal to tell me for what he is needing me, I won't even listen to what you are saying. So is Mycroft Holmes sitting in this Car? "

" No, but..."

" Ok Goodbye, I won't listen to you"

" I have a note for you"

"I said Goodbye!"

John was just about to leave when she said the sentence that make his body shiver

" That's what People do, don't they? Leave a note."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

He freezes. These Words. Was it just coincidence? His whole body felt after a thousand of knife thrusts. It has to be coincidence. These Words are just normal words, anybody could say. But it wasn't anybody who said that? It has to be coincidence! He realised that he stopped walking, and just stands there like he has seen a ghost or something like that. His acting was conspicuous. He has to do something. He just turned around and asked:

" What for a note ? "

While he was saying that he noticed that his voice was much more friable, than it should be. The Women needed a Moment for her answer. Maybe she wasn't prepared for that answer? She looked for a few seconds on her mobile phone before she finally answers.

"He can't come down, so you'll have to do it like this. It's an Apology. He researched you, before we met. It's just a magic Trick, and Nobody could be that clever."

All these were the very last sentences he ever heard from Sherlock! This cannot be! He was absolutely dumbfounded. Is he dreaming? Was this all just a bad dream ? What's going on here? Did he lose his mind? Is she really quoting Sherlock and John's last conversation? Before he could even open his mouth, he felt a dull object on his head,, before everything got black.

It was like he had a bad nightmare. There was a man, he'd never seen before. He was waving. But in a strange way. Like he was trying to hypnotize him. Then he was falling. Or was he flying ? He saw Sherlock. The St. Bart's Hospital, the bloody pavement. Sherlock's corpse. Then he saw Sherlock again. But still alive. It was like John goes towards him. Directly in the Streets of London. Then he just fell over, and Sherlock catches him.

His Head hurts, like an elephant danced on it. Where was he ? Was this real? He just know, that he lays on some sort of Sofa, he haven't seen before. Next to him was a table, with a glass of water. Was someone in the room ? He slowly set up. Still with his head ringing. Nobody. He drank some water, and looked around, where he might be.

He doesn't know this room at all. It was strange to him. He stand up, and walk around. The interior furnishing looks expensive, very expensive, like only a very rich man can have. Does he know any so rich man? Not really. There were little clocks all over a chest of drawers. And the Wallpaper was with a sample, which remind to the Renaissance. Next to the Sofa there was a little armchair, which looks extremely soft. On the Table was another clock. He sat down and took the clock in his hands. It was round about two hours since he met the Women. Was he really so long asleep ? Then he recognise. Could this be ? No. Impossible ? On the Table was an ashtray. But not a normal ashtray. It was the Ashtray, Sherlock had stolen from the Buckingham Palace. Now he made some Deduction. Two options. He is freaking out or Mycroft abducted him. But there was this little nagging Thought, he can't turn off. Was Sherlock dead? But he saw the corpse. He saw the Jump. In his mind he goes back to the Day where he jumped. Three Years back. Wait. It's exactly three years by now. Today is Sherlock's anniversary of death. He wanted to go with to his Grave. Ok, back to the day of the jump. He remembers how Sherlock stand on the rooftop, his last words and how he took a step forwards, and jumped. But then he realise like it was always there, but he was just to stupid to recognise it! Like Sherlock said the whole time... He never saw him landing on the Pavement. Could this be ? There was a little Hope in John rising , that his best Friend isn't dead. He was still holding the Ashtray in his hands, as he hears the well-known sinister and dark voice, he hasn't heard for three years.

" I see you found the Ashtray."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John's Heart skipped a beat. Was this even real? He stared at him. His Heart races. Unbelievable. Impossible to describe the Feelings he has right now in this moment. The same coat. The same turned up coat collar. The same cheekbones. The same mystery acting.

"Close your mouth John."

He hasn't even notice that he'd opened it. This was a dream. It has to be. He saw him dead. He saw him jump. "But never landing." says this quite hopefully and small part in his brain. What do you normally say to your best Friend, who pretended three years to be dead? Oh yes, I forgot. That's not normal. He was just shocked and couldn't believe what he sees. Sherlock is going around the sofa, where John is sitting and take a seat at the armchair in front of it. They were just starring at each other and nobody gets a word out. Until Sherlock started, after Minutes of silence.

" You've got questions, haven't you? "  
John was pretty unable to speak, because he still couldn't believe what he was seeing in this moment. After he rearranges his head he said the first word that came up to his mind.

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why didn't you tell me? "

" I couldn't"

By now John's head was pretty clear. And he knows exactly what to feel. He was angry. Disappointed, Thankful, Happy, Scared, Confused and he felt some tears coming up, all at the same Time. But in first place he was angry.

" You can't? I had to bury you!"

" There was no other option!"

" I had to bury enough friends in war. You knew that exactly and than you force me to do it again!"

"I had my reasons"

"What for reasons, do you have to torture me like that? "

" I had to do it, because otherwise I had to bury you. "

"What the hell are you talking about?"

" Moriarty forced me to jump. If his people wouldn't have seen me jump, Three snipers would kill you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade! So what is more comfortable for you? To be dead? Or to see how I jumped?"

After these Words, John felt like he was drowning. Drowning in his own feelings. Sherlock faked his death to save his three only friends in the world. He sacrifices himself for them.

"Who knew that you weren't actually dead?"

" Not that much people, Otherwise my cover would be discovered."

" Yes but who knew about you?"

" Molly."

"Just Molly? Why Molly? I thought you don't even liked her that much ? "

" Oh yes and Mycroft."

" So there was a reason, why he wasn't sad at your funeral? So I punched him for no reason? And Molly knew that and haven't done anything?"

" I needed Molly's and Mycroft's Help. Otherwise I wouldn't convince the World that I'm dead. "

" Ok, doesn't matter but why have you waited three years to tell me? Why now?"

" I thought, when Moriarty's People think I'm dead, and he's dead that they would leave you alone, and they did for..."

"Wait! Moriarty is dead? How? And why? There never was a corpse!"

" No corpse? Oh... That explains a lot."

" That explains what?"

" When Moriarty and I stud on the roof of the St. Barts Hospital we had a conversation about Richard Brook and his Game. He said there are three gunmen who would have killed you , Mrs Hudson and Lestrade, if his people wouldn't seen me jump, because he wouldn't stop the order. So I recognise that If i've got him, I don't have to die. He noticed the mistake in his plan and searched a way out. I saw him killing himself with a gun. Actually I knew all the Time that I have to jump, but I wanted to waste time because I had to wait for Molly and Mycroft. When the Time was there I decided to jump. After all that, I thought I had time to bring the killers away from you, I thought I could destroy Moriarty's web, but I couldn't. I'm not finished yet, when one of his people discovered me. Now his whole web knows that I'm still alive, and they send me messages. They all said something like I killed him so they have to kill one of my people. I'd never knew who I should have killed, because I thought the corpse is in the morgue and they discovered it has to be suicide, but well now I know it better. His people must have his corpse and think I killed him. That's why all those assassins are still after you."

" Ok Sherlock. That means there is someone who can follow me everywhere and the black car had to abduct me again? But why do you still make everything so dramatic? "

" John, I think your Life is in seriously in danger!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John's head was even more booming. Not just because of the hit but much more because of the information he just got. Sherlock Holmes is still alive. And his Life is in danger. But his best friend is still alive. They still sat there in this expensive looking room discussing unimportant and important things.

"Why am I in danger?"

John asked surprised.

" Moriarty's best man Sebastian Moran is after you. They think I've killed their leader so they want to hurt me. But it would hurt me much more if any of my friends are hurt than if I am in personal gets hurt. I tried to save you all but I failed. They are after you John. We have to react! "

" And what are we supposed to do ? I mean if they really want us they are catch us anyway. By the way, where are we ? "

" It's the manor of my family. A pretty safe place. You know because of Mycroft and the government stuff."

" Wait you family got a manor ? "

" to be honest, we got three."

" You never told me that you were rich!"

" Really ? I haven't?"

" No!"

"Oh sorry for that."

" Okay back to the important things. If they try to hurt us, wouldn't it be logical to search a time when we are together ?"

" Yes but nobody knows that you know that I am still alive and I know that they're chasing us."

John's head still boomed. This was all far too complicated for him. He wanted to say something but in this exact moment when he opened his mouth all came out was a scream. John screamed and pointed to the window like a scared kitten. Sherlock turned around as fast as he could and what he saw shocked him. There was a blond man. In the one hand a gun. In the other some sort of bomb. Sherlock jumps off his chair grabbed John's hand and runs to the door. The Man at the window smiled. Sherlock drill down the door and stood still. The house was on fire!

He turned his head to the top of the room and searched for the smoke detector. There was something he missed. The smoke detector was missing!

The man at the window laughed hysterically while shoot at the huge window.

The glass splinted and the room was full of shards. Sherlock was totally perplex. The man at the window smirked and said:  
"Goodbye Mr. Holmes. Goodbye Mr. Watson. This is my revenge."

He throw the thing he hold in his hand through the window and stroke the sofa, which burns up in seconds. Sherlock shut the door automatically and tried to search a way out.

The room filled up with smoke and with every second it gets harder to breath. Smoke were filling up their lungs and they started to struggle.

Sherlock through himself on the floor, still holding John's hand so he did fall to. He turned his scarf over his mouth and John his t-shirt. Their sight was blurred because of all the smoke. The crawled over the floor trying to reach the window. It was their only way out. As the finally arrived the crawled through the shards. They didn't care about if they got harmed or not, which they did. Sherlock rips his Pants at the window and got a big cut at his thigh. John got a cut in his stomach which hurts even more than Sherlock's cut. As they were at the outside they were gasping for air. Coughing and struggling they finally managed to stand up in some way. After a few moments of coughing and trying to get a clear view, Sherlock knew that they were screwed up.

In front of them, nobody else stood than Sebastian Moran.

"You're surrounded. Two options. You come with us. Or you die."

" Isn't that both the same ? "

Sherlock asked choking.

He just smirked and pointed the gun right in Sherlock's nose.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sherlock and John were abducted by nobody else than Sebastian Moran. He brought them into an old warehouse. Both were cuffed on two old chairs. John was still bleeding out of his cut on the stomach. He was getting weaker every single minute. Sherlock was just sitting there starring in the dark. A little lamp on the corner of the room were the only light source. John was trying to get a better look on the warehouse and was turning his head in all directions. The most scariest thing here wasn't the fact that they were abducted, no he was trained for it at the military, but the most scariest thing was when he turned to Sherlock and saw a single tear running down his cheek. As a friend he wanted to talk to him but at the military they taught them never to talk to a scared hostage. Even if it's your friend.

Suddenly they heard steps. But not just of a single person. Three person entered the room. All three in their suits looked incredible sinister.

"So here we are. Just The two of you, me and my companions."

Sebastian started

" You know what Mr. Holmes. Moriarty haven't brought you to the end so well I just do that. "

He laughed.

He walked in font of us and turned his face directly in front of Sherlock's.

"But first of all I want informations."

Turning his face to John, he leaved Sherlock.

" But well, as I know you, You won't tell me anything. So here's the deal. You tell me what I want to know and I will keep your little lover safe."

The man on his right came closer to John, in his hand a knife.

" What do you want to know?"

" Oh little boy plays the Game. What a surprise. You know what Sherlock. You are predictable. I knew where your prioritises lays. Actually everyone does. You want to protect your friends but you don't allow them to protect you."

He said, again facing Sherlock smirking and looking down to him.

"You are not as cold as you might act. That's almost cute, you know. It makes you weak, Exactly what I need you to be. Weak."

He clicked his finger's turned to the man in front of John and said

"Go ahead"

The man walk towards him lifting his hand with the knife. Sherlock turned his head so fast to John. Fear and Hurt in his look. The hand goes down as fast as a lightning and hit his thigh. John screamed. A sound Sherlock never wanted to hear. The knife stuck in his thigh, not pulled out by someone. He cried and screamed at the same time, something nobody ever want to see or hear.

"So. Sherlock. This happens when you don't play with us. So will you give me the information I need?"

"What the hell do you want to know."

He screamed at Sebastian's Face.

" Na na na. Nobody wants to be a bad boy, do you?

Facing to the man with the knife

"Turn it."

The man layed his finger around the knife and turned the knife in his wound slowly and cruel. John screamed although he gets weaker every single moment.

"So Sherlock. I told you to be polite. Now. What happened to Moriarty ? "

" He shoot himself."

Sherlock said almost in a whisper. If someone would have listen closely they would have heard that his voice was friable, unable to compare with what he have seen.

" What? "

" I said, he shoot himself!"

"Oh well. And why the hell should he do that?"

Sebastian yelled at Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock swallowed and turned his face up before he started.

" He wanted me to force to kill myself, but as he realised that I don't have to die if he is still alive he panicked an shot himself through the mouth."

Sebastian who was walking in circles around Sherlock's chair suddenly stopped in front of him and punched him so hard that he spit blood out of his mouth. Sebastian turned his face directly to Sherlock's , smirked and said

" I don't believe you."

Turning his head to the man with the knife he said

" Shoot John Watson."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"NO!"

A hell of scream slipped out of Sherlock's mouth.

"Please don't! He hasn't done anything! He wasn't involved. Let him go!"

Sebastian raised his hand to stop the order to shoot John. Slowly he turned around, walking towards Sherlock.

" Tell me one reason why I should grand mercy."

He snarled his teeth and punched him again. A severe pain shot through Sherlock's face. His cheek was burning like fire and again he had to spit blood out of his mouth.

" You killed Moriarty! Our leader. Our friend! And now it's time for revenge."

The man to his left poked him on the shoulder. The two men were falling into whisper for a few minutes. Finally Sebastian turned back to Sherlock.

"Okay Sherlock. I don't like to get my hands dirty. This is going to be the last time we see each other. Goodbye and a nice life in hell."

He smirked while leaving the room with his companions. The only voice filling the room was John's spasmodic sobbing and painful snivel. It has to be a hell of pain because the companion left his knife in his thigh. He was bending himself and getting weaker and weaker. Sherlock sat there starring in the darkness trying not to show any kind of feelings. Finally he got the first words out of his mouth.

" I am sorry John. "

It was more like a whisper but clearly to understand. John seemed to be confused and focused his last power to talk.

"Sherlock."

"No. don't talk!"

"Sherlock."

"You are going to die if you keep talking!"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock finally turned his head to John, almost yelling at him.

"Stop Talking! You cannot die! Not here! Not now!

"Sherlock, please"

This time Sherlock hasn't give any response

"I know I will die but I want you to know something. "

His talking was always interrupted by painful gasps.

" I don't have much longer. I always thought I would die in war but I haven't. After I came home I was seriously depressed, and thought without the war my life doesn't make sense. But then I met you and you became my best friend."

He stopped and made a bloodcurdling scream. On Sherlock's cheek you saw a single tear running down.

" And then you died and I was so alone, again. I tried to move on but I never truly made it. And well know I'm going to die. In an old scary warehouse with a knife in my thigh and hell burning pain. You're my best friend Sherlock. I just wanted you to know that. Now it's time for me to say Goodbye. I'm sorry. Goodbye Sherlock."

All the time Sherlock just sat there, starring in the dark and saying nothing but trying not to cry.

"You were my only friend in the world John. My best friend."

No response.

He was turning his head to John, but his chest wasn't rising any more.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His chest wasn't rising any more. Sherlock sat there alone in the dark, sobbing and trying not to cry. The tears were running down his face anyway. He tried to roll himself up but he only reached his head to his knees. The scream of John and his last words were too much for him. The face of the man who just tortured John was something he could never forget. The tiny lamp in the back of the room was spending light but it flickers. Soon there will be no light in this room.

Sherlock tried to think clear again, to make a plan to get himself and the corpse of John out if this. He wouldn't let his best friend in the hands of these maniacs. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. The moment he stopped crying, anger filled his chest. His desire of revenge grew along with the anger. He would do everything to get out of this warehouse, carrying his best friend's corpse out of this. He thought of any possible solution before he got the most obvious mistake of his enemy.

The knife in John's thigh! What if Sherlock would just pull it out of the wound ? The imagination of pulling out a knife of his best friend's leg made him shiver. Soon there will be no light any more. He has to decide. Even though it's disgusting to just think of it, Sherlock has to do it.

He jumped with his chair over to John until he sat directly next to him. Thigh to thigh. All this time Sherlock hoped that he was wrong and that John was breathing, even a little bit but all his hopes were smashed down, in the second he sat next to him. He had to swallow the rising feeling of breaking out of tears. All his life he never had the feeling of being dear to someone, but since John came around he knew what it meant to care about someone. He had this feeling such a long time ago, at another person but he always pushed these feelings away.

He jumped around John to the thigh with the knife. To see all the blood that came out of the wound made him swallow audible again. His own hands were cuffed around the chair so he had to do it without looking at it. It was a very difficult tasks but he was sure that if he tried and forget that this is his best friend, he could make it. But it wasn't that easy to forget about it. One last time John could help Sherlock at something. One last time.

He turned his back to John, searching with his hands for the knife. He failed at the first try where he touched right in the wound. He let a sound go like he would get punched. The second try he grabbed the knife at the blade and cut himself at the thumb. With that wound it's get even more difficult to pull the knife. As he reached at the top of it his arms were in a very uncomfortable order. His hands closed even more harder around the knife, he pulled it up. Pain shot through his body as the wound was touched by the knife .

The man obviously put it very deep in the flesh, because Sherlock heard this strange noise it makes when split up somebody's muscles. He moved his torso to his knees, to pull his own arms up but this wasn't enough. He moved until he was on his knees, but finally the pressure let go. He did it. He pulled the knife out of the thigh. Strange Feeling. To know you just pulled a knife out of the corpse of your best friend. Now he got the knife. What now?

A question Sherlock didn't know the answer. He tried to turn the knife in his hands so he could slight up his own cuffs, made of a rope but this was more difficult than it might sounds like. Three times he almost cut himself at the wrist before he finally knew the answer of how he could make it. He turned the knife to it's side, moved it towards until he finally reached the rope. He pushed and pushed and pushed until he finally slight through it. His one hand was free, so it wasn't that difficult to free the other one. Finally he could stand up. He looked around. The only escape was the door but behind it are probably some bodyguards to take care of them. The lamp were just about to go out. A few seconds left.

He cut of John's ropes whereupon his body fell to the floor. Sherlock had to take all of his courage to carry John. His corpse was heavier than Sherlock expected so it all gets even more difficult, again. He went towards the front door, John on his shoulder and with heavy steps. He knelled down so he could take a teensy look through the key hole. Out there were a street. This was curious. He let John at that door and faced the other wall. Another door. He ran over to it and opened it a little. In front of him lay a whole labyrinth of shelves. From somewhere he knew this place. It looked so familiar, like he was there before. No time to think about It, he ran over to John again. As he lifted up John he remembered. It was the same warehouse, the two children from the Hansel and Gretel story were abducted. The same warehouse the game with Moriarty began. Shall now began a new game with Moran? He carried John on his shoulder and opened the door a teensy bit to get a look if there were any bodyguards. He prayed that there were nobody, but his prays were senseless. One hell of a man with muscles of a boxer stand in front of him. There were three options left. First, he goes deeper in the warehouse. Second, he dies. Third he kill the man in front of him.

What would you choose?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A very difficult decision. He couldn't just kill a man. Harm, maybe. But kill? If he would just harm this man he would probably scream or send a signal code so somebody is directly after Sherlock. Trying to find a good solution, he didn't notice that the door swing up. The Twilight shined directly in his eyes. He had to blink first before he could see his surrounding. Suddenly the light disappears out of his eyes and he saw a black T-shirt. It was like a size to small for the guy, cause it looks like it would just rip of his torso every second. He was like a whole head taller than Sherlock and as double wide as him. He hasn't got any hair on his head which made him look even more huge.

With John still on his shoulder, but the knife in his hand he couldn't react that fast as he might should have. In under a second the man was about to punch Sherlock in his face. He lifted up his hand but Sherlock was faster. He let John slip down his shoulder with a really loud noise, took the hand with the knife and stabbed it into the arm of his attacker. The knife was stuck and the man screamed for a second.

He interrupted himself and His eyes got wide and begging. He tried to say something but his body already fell on the floor, as Sherlock saw the little arrow in the man's neck. Where did the arrow came from? Sherlock wanted to put John back on his shoulder and run away, but the moment he stepped out of the door, he crashed his plan down. In front of him stood a lady he has never seen before. She was tall, which came from the height of her shoes. They were black leather ( almost ) over-knee boots with an at least 1.97 inches heel. Her black jeans were tight around her legs. She was wearing a short blue coat, which was also tight around her waist. Her brown hair, which she had plait reached only to her shoulders , with her fringe still in her face. Her green eyes go from the man to Sherlock, judging him.

"He's not dead. Just paralysed."

Her mimic was asking. Sherlock was also kind of paralysed. Not just because the women in front of him just shoot a man with a poisoned arrow in the neck and saved his live but also because she was pretty. He reminds him a bit to Irene Adler, the dominatrix who brought a nation to it's knees. But only because of her appearance. The rest of her was like the whole opposite of Irene.

" Come on. Do you want to get shoot by Sebastian? Run!"

She turned around and started to walk away, without looking back. Sherlock lifted John up again on his shoulder and followed her. She walked with so much self confidence like the whole world would lay to her feet.

As much as Sherlock remembered there has to be a few parking spots behind another ware house and in the direction they just went. Sherlock limped after her but she almost run. With the weight of John laying on his shoulder plus the limps he was like two times slower than usual. After a torture of walking they arrived to a parking spot with a black van.

" So... uhm... thanks for your help we will...ehm... find our way home."

Sherlock said, highly out of breath. The women stopped , stayed a while and then turned around, pointing a gun at Sherlock's head.

"Oh no not again"

He grumbled.

" In the van. Now!"

Sherlock was tired of getting abducted but he was to weak to resist. He was replacing John on his other shoulder and did go into the van. Obviously the van was driven by another person because the women , still pointing the gun at him was following him to the back seats. Not a second after they got in ,the van started and drove away with high speed.

Sherlock was weak. He gasped for some air because it was much more exhausting than it might sound like. John slipped down his shoulder to the next seat. The women stopped pointing with the gun and put it to the seat next to her.

" So. Why are you carrying a dead body?"

Sherlock looked surprised. It's not usual that your abductor talks to you in that way.

" Oh come on. I just want to have a proper chat with you."

Sherlock still didn't want to response. They were just starring at each other. One was confused the other curios.

" Oh okay I see. I forgot to mention that I am not abducting you."

" No? Then what do you call it when you get pointed on with a gun and forced to go into a van? "

" Yeah... I see that this is confusing but let me explain it to you. I'm from a secret service. I can't tell you more about us but we were following Sebastian Moran a long time now and we also saw that he abducted you. From the minute he was going to the manor to the minute he was leaving the ware house, we watched him. Our plan was to free you when the killer got back but you were to hectic so I hat to react. Our plan was to get you out of there without any big attention but now they will probably know that we were the one who free you. Now you owe me a response. Why are you carrying a dead body ?"

Sherlock was kind of out of his mind. The informations he just heard shocked him. They've been watching them all the time. He was save but didn't knew that. How could he not notice them?

" Oh maybe I haven't notice them because I was distracted on the riddle for John. Let's see. Tall, thin but big and strong hands. Lots of sports but by the state of her backside also a lot of lazy days, hanging around on the sofa. Basketball or Handball. No Handball. Throw-away Hands. Surface of her shoes well-used. Edge hardly-worn. Playing with her feet all the time. Feeling uncomfortable in it. Kicker. Hands are not manicured but groomed. Not used for boxing. Not good at close combat." Sherlock was making his deductions in his mind before he answered to pay attention what might be useful for her and what for him.

" My friend John was killed by one of Sebastian's men. I didn't want him to leave there so I wanted to free him for every price."

" Your friend? Well my boss has a lot of knowledge about medicine. Maybe she can still help him." " Don't be silly. He's dead. "

Again back in his mind palace Sherlock thought he missed something about her. " No medical knowledge. Neither chemistry or maths. Art. Music. Writing. Likes Fairy Tales. Also the old time, like the time with different tribes. Hunting and collecting. Want back to the old days. Many siblings. Youngest of them. Probably 24. Easy to trick. Believes in the one Love. "

" Sherlock?"

He hasn't noticed that she was talking.

" Sorry what ? "

" I said we arrived. "

" Wait. What was your name again ?"

" My name is Lara."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lara was leading them in a big building. Through large and darken corridors until they finally stopped at a room on the right side of the corridor. Behind the door were another three doors. She picked one and behind that door were another 4 doors. It was a whole labyrinth but Sherlock has his power back again so he saw through it.

Most of the doors she hasn't picked were unnecessary, probably some storage rooms. She had to think twice at every door 'cause sometimes she changed the direction of her feet. Obviously she was a girl who is really bad at remembering something. After another two doors they finally arrived.

It was a two floor room with a little stair. In the part where they stood was nothing more than some old wardrobe.

On the floor above them Sherlock couldn't see what's happening. He heard the steps from a women, judging by the sound of heels again. He laid John gently on the floor when Lara suddenly screamed " C1 and B2 arrived from Hansel and Gretel."

It wasn't difficult to understand that code. A voice from above screamed back

" Anyone hurt?"

The Voice was definitely a women's. He heard self-confidence. A lot of it. But also the typical undertone of a mother who has her worry. It has a bit of a Scottish accent but she tried to covered it with an American accent . Before Lara could even answer Sherlock screamed

" B2 is dead. C1 is wounded "

He smirked as he saw the confused look on the face of Lara. He also knew that the women above is shocked. She stopped walking and haven't said a word. After a few moments of silence he heard that she walked fast but directly towards the stairs. She almost run them down when she arrived them. Sherlock had to smirk because of making such worry in both of their mind. The shadows covered her completely so he always just saw parts of her.

She wore high and black boots with also 1.97 inches. At the top of them was a bit of fake fur but not the shabby kind of. She wore the same thigh black jeans as Lara and a long grey coat which accentuate her shape. She was even with her shoes smaller than Lara but she was exactly as thin as her. The half of her long golden hair was fixed at the top of her head, with her fringe in it but the rest of it reached to her chest. Her eyes were as blue as the eyes of a child but her face looked like she has seen things nobody should in her age. Sherlock only met to woman of this organisation but both of them were breathtaking. Whatever this women wanted to say she forgot it in the second she saw John laying there. She ran to him and searched for a pulse.

"What happened?"

" He got a cut at his stomach and thigh so he bleed out."

" No"

She grumbled

" What?"

" He is not dead! He is just unconscious. Quickly he needs medical help otherwise he will be dead in under 2 minutes. "

Sherlock heart skipped a beat. How could he not notice? It was like a huge rock fell from his heart. The women pressed some button and some paramedics arrived. They carried John out of the room and left the two woman with Sherlock alone.

The women who hasn't mentioned her name laid her fingertips against each other. Almost praying but she lift them under her chin. She walked a few times up and down before she made a move with her finger which meant that Lara should come to her.

The two woman just stood there, whispering and sometimes looking at Sherlock. They were so quite that even Sherlock couldn't understand a word. Whatever it was, it made both of them nervous. As they stopped they turn around to Sherlock both standing there with their leg's in an angle you only see from teenage girls. But it doesn't look vain it looked much more self-convinced . The blonde one took a few steps towards Sherlock so they were looking at each others eyes, even though Sherlock had to look down a little bit.

" Good reflex. Smart. Logical but also creative. Protects the people she loves. Good in close combat but cannot prove it. Bored. Needs entertainment. "

For him it was easy to make a picture of her. After so many years of training he made all of this in seconds.

" So. Mr. Holmes. Why did you carry John all the way to us? "

" Hasn't Lara told you?"

" Yes but I want it to hear it from you."

" Oh. That's new. You don't trust your own people. Interesting. "

Her face hasn't changed. From it you couldn't read any emotions.

" So. What was your name again?"

" Unimportant. Why did you carry him ?"

"Unimportant."

She snapped a short shot of air when Sherlock were leaning over to her hear and whispered

" I play your game if you play my game"

When he walked backwards a little smirk hushed over his face. She doesn't looked like she sympathize him but there was no other option for her.

" My name is Saskia."

" Ahh.. So Saskia I carried him all the way to don't let him rot in the hands of a maniac. He's my friend and you never let your friends down."

" Your Friend?"

Now it was her face where a little smirk hushed over. They were just starring at each other, trying to collect as much information about the other one as they could. Lara break the silence with a little cough. Saskia seemed to get ripped of another world and after she find herself again she made a movement with her finger, showing him to follow her. The three went to the back of the room were a little black leather couch and two chairs was, which Sherlock hasn't noticed at the beginning. After they all sat down Saskia smirked a bit.

" So. I see you got questions. But we got them too. If you are answering our questions we will answer yours."

Sherlock nodded.

" So. Why did Sebastian abducted you?"

" Well it all started a long time ago..."

Sherlock was telling them the whole story. How he met Moriarty, that Moriarty wanted him to commit suicide, that he shoot himself on the rooftop and so on.

"... After three years I could finally tell John that I am alive but at our meeting Sebastian interrupted us with some sort of gas- or fire-bomb. He forced us into that ware house where he tortured John to get information out of me. I gave him what he wanted but he didn't believed me. He wanted to send us another killer to get rid of me but well Lara interrupted his plans. The rest of the story you already know."

All the time both woman just sat there and listen. Saskia listen without any emotions while Lara seemed to be shocked or disgusted by something. It was very easy for Sherlock to separate them, 'cause they were the absolutely opposite of the other.

" My turn. Where are you and why are you observing Sebastian Moran?"

" Just one question my love. So who are we. We are a special underground Organisation who is specialized on criminal minds This is our secret point of living. Nobody ever can know where we are. Our turn..."

" Wait! Was this all? This was nothing!"

" I can't tell you more. Otherwise we had to kill you. I am the leader of all this and I am the only person who knows all the secrets of us. So. Back to the important things. Have you ever done something to Sebastian Moran except killing Moriarty ?"

" No. never."

" Good. Your last question was why we were observing Sebastian. Well that's kind of difficult. It's better Lara explain it to you."

All the time Lara just sat there and said nothing but after this words she blushed and got the colour of a tomato.

" Well as she already said it's difficult. Sebastian is my ex boyfriend."

She said almost in a whisper and blushed again.

" What?"

A scream of surprise slipped out Sherlock's mouth.

" Well it wasn't something serious!"

Saskia giggled.

" But however. When we were a couple I worked out that he was doing something criminal. I talked to him but well... he punched me... over and over again. He doesn't stopped. I was found by a girl who works here too. Probably you will meet her later but anyway. I told them what kind of criminal Sebastian is so they decided to make me one of them and observe Sebastian. Since that day I've swear to myself that I will get my revenge."

Saskia turned her head to Lara with a look that says something like : About what have we been talking the whole time? Lara blushed and added something to her sentence

" but above all. I want to see this guy in prison!"

"Okay I see.. So what are we going to do next? I would like to go home and take John to the hospital."

" Yeah a little problem." Saskia started " We can't just let you leave"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do you mean I can't leave? You got your information! I can survive without your help! "

Sherlock jumped off the couch, running hysterically up and down in the room.

" I am sorry Sherlock but there is no other option!" Saskia was right after him but couldn't stop him. He was out of his mind, running with his hands through his hair.

"Sherlock just calm down! "

"No I won't! I never wanted to go here and now you're telling me that I can't leave?"

It doesn't seemed like Saskia or Lara could stop him. He was taking Saskia at the collar of her t shirt, lifting her from the ground a bit.

"Let us go!"

He said through bared teeth.

"C91A plus!"

Saskia said in a calm voice but with a bit of fear in it. Sherlock had no idea what that meant so he looked confused like a little dog. Suddenly he noticed that Lara was gone. He let of Saskia and turned around. No ones there.

"I'm sorry Sherlock."

He looked up to the stairs. On the edge, in a crouching position Lara was with an arrow and a blowpipe. A shot of pain runs from Sherlock's neck to his whole body. An arrow caught his neck. He gasped for air, without any success. Everything around him was black.

The next thing he remembered was when his eyes slowly opens up. He felt dizzy and his head was booming. He lay on a white bed, like they are in hospitals. Slowly he turned his head with the result that he wanted to throw up or at least go to sleep again. Next to his bed was a chair for visitors. He was very often in hospitals for the most different reasons. The chair has always been empty. Not this time. Lara sat there, watching him. As she noticed that he was awake , she smiled.

"Hello Dear. Are you feeling better ? "

All he got out of his mouth was something grumbled that might be a yes. He was turning his head to the other side where another bed was. He knew the face. It was John. Next to him were like 5 different machines. Most of the stuff Sherlock recognises but the other half he'd never seen before. The little line on the ECG monitor made a regular beeping noise.

"John"

He groaned. His voice was weak like the rest of his body. The poison they have given him had to be stronger than he thought.

"He's okay. Don't worry. Drink a bit of water. It'll help."

Sherlock did as she said and even felt a little bit better after that zip. He fall back in his pillow, recharging himself. They rest a few moments like this. Sherlock in his bed trying to focus again, and Lara sitting on the chair next to him and watching him.

" See. I'm sorry for what I did but I had to. You put my boss in danger so I had to react. I always carry some poisoned arrows and a blowpipe with me. Otherwise I would have punched you until you're unconscious. I'm sorry."

Sherlock had to giggle. He was still a bit dizzy by the poison but he still could do his deductions about a person.

" No you couldn't."

He had to laugh as he saw the face of Lara. She looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"See. That's what I meant. You cannot hurt anyone. You may talk like you could but in the end you wouldn't."

"I did hurt you. Two hours ago."

" Yeah you did. But now you're apologizing and defending yourself. "

Shy as a kitten Lara turned her face, so Sherlock couldn't see that she blushed.

" That's the weakness with you ordinary people. You can't hurt anyone. But on the other hand you're so easy to hurt. Just like I did, a few seconds ago. Obviously you were hurt in your childhood – not physical no, much more in emotional way. God isn't that annoying to have feelings? Anyway you were hurt and now you want revenge but you're not ready for this. You're to scared. Too frighten So tell me Lara, how did you came to Sebastian Moran?"

He was talking so fast, he obviously got his strength back and was the same Sherlock like always. Lara wasn't familiar with this kind of talking so she needed a while to realise what he was even saying.

" Well we met in a bar, where I used to work. I think he was alone at this night and looked sad so I wanted to be polite and well talked to him. He was so kind and courteous like a completely different man."

Her eyes got lost in her memories. Sherlock just sat there and observed her. He wasn't used to feelings or emotions so he really couldn't understand what she was telling him.

" We sat there all night long and just talked. Over the important and unimportant things in life. At some point we started to drink. One drink and another. Until we were absolutely drunk. Well and one came to another so we've gone to my place. At first I thought it would be a One-Night Stand but he kept calling me and kept going to the bar I worked and I guess someday I was tired of it. And a little bit flattered. So I gave up and we had our first date. Kind of creepy don't you think? A date with a One Night stand. But never mind. We've gone out a few times, everything has gone so fast. One day to the other I moved in with him. We had our own flat after a month of dating. But he was different than the others. He gave me the feeling of being loved, of being desired. To be the most beautiful thing in the world."

Her eyes filled up with tears but only one was running down her cheek. She just sat there for a while, starring in the dark. Her face runs through so many emotions. There was Shame, Love , Anger and yearning. Yearning to be loved or longing after the old times. Once she was awake again she wiped away the tear and started facing Sherlock instead of the wall.

"Anyway, at one day, I guess it has to be a month ago he started to showing his real face. He introduced me to a few friends. I didn't know these guys but they all looked so dangerous. Sebastian was always the type of guy who wears worn-out jeans and t-shirt and looked like the perfect settle down type but suddenly he started wearing suits and he got scary. One day I interrupted a meeting with his friends and I saw something. I still don't know what it was but it looked criminal. Later when they all were gone I talked to him. He didn't told me what that thing was he just got angry and then it happened. He punched me. He beat the living daylights out of me until I was in a crouching position in the corner. He told me that he was just playing a game. He tricked me because he needed me. He needed an alibi. The only thing I can remember that day was that I focused on my last powers to get out of that flat and somehow I got down to the streets. The rest of my memories is black. The next thing I know was that when I woke up there was girl named Mona next to me. She brought me here and since that day I help them to get rid off the criminals. But sorry I was blabbing all the time. Guess it's been boring for you. "

" No. Not at all. It was very... instructive."

" In which way was is instructive?"

"Well now I could tell you everything you want to know about you. Even the things you don't want to be true."

Lara didn't believed what he was saying. How can this man possibly know about her after a few hours of meeting and one conversation? She decided to play. But she played on her way.

" Then tell me, Mr Holmes. Who am I ? "

She leant forward on her chair, her chin rest on her hands and a little bit of foxy look in her eyes. She wanted to prove that he can't know that. The women who beat Sherlock Holmes.

" You're weak."

After these sentence her image broke down. She opened her mouth to protest but the words didn't came out. She went back on her chair with a little gasp of surprise.

" You're not weak in the physical way, I mean mentally weak. You'd never loved Sebastian Moran. You loved the feeling of being desired. You don't want revenge because he punched you, no. You want revenge because it hurts so much to be tricked. Tricked by fake love. You know exactly how to play, otherwise you wouldn't wear lipstick right now and wouldn't open your Jacket that far. The first Time we met, you looked different. But now you were ready to play. You told me about this Mona women. She didn't helped you. She was your nemesis. You trusted her too easily and do you really believe that she told you the complete truth about her ? If you think about it you don't know her at all. She was just the saver in the hour of need. She is playing you but you're not willing to see that. You're not better than a whore."

This last sentence was too much for Lara. She jumped off her chair, ready to attack Sherlock. Her eyes filled up with tears, because of these horrible words.

"How dare you ? "

She almost yelled at him when the door was pushed up. Another women came in. Not as magnifisant as Lara or Saskia, Not the tallest, with a fighter body and pose. Long brown hair, pinned up to a plait.

"What's the matter? "

With the first look at the women Lara run out of the room, almost hitting her. The women stood there looking confused after her. She turned her face to Sherlock.

"What's wrong with her ? "

Sherlock made a gesture to say that he doesn't know.

"Anyway I should watch after you. I'm kind of a nurse. Or better a care-taker."

She came around to his bed.

"My Name is Mona."


End file.
